


Baby's First Injury

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A terrified one, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yoda loves his dad, Baby yoda loves his mythosaur toy, Din has the dad sneeze, Din is a good dad, Din loves his baby boy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Injuries, Please don't hurt me for this, but a good one, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Din and his son return to the playground for another fun-filled day, but their day quickly takes a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Baby's First Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous part, “Baby’s First Friend” for context. I’ll accept all of your anger for this but just so you know, I was between this injury and another much-worse one but I physically could not write the other one. I PROMISE this is still going to be sweet, soft, and fluffy. Enjoy! ❤️

Din’s son had been full of energy all day, no doubt excited to return to the playground they visited yesterday. He had gobbled down both his breakfast and his lunch and it had taken a combination of a bedtime story and the music box to get the child to lay down for his first nap. Din was happy that his child was excited to go back to the playground because it was important for him to be around other children. He wasn’t the most social person in the galaxy, but he would never prevent his son from getting the socialization he needed for his development. 

Din was tinkering with the controls while the baby slept a few feet away. They hadn’t taken off in a few days and Din just wanted to make sure that everything was functioning properly. As Din was cleaning and fixing things, he began to feel the overwhelming urge to sneeze. As hard as he tried to suppress it in order to not wake the baby, his efforts only seemed to make things worse as Din let out the loudest sneeze he had ever heard. The child startled awake, but then began to laugh at the image of his father bent over from the force of his sneeze. 

“You think that was funny, little one?” Din spoke, “I’ll show you funny.” Din reached forward to grasp his son’s stomach and sides to begin to tickle him. The child began to shriek with laughter, trying to kick his father’s hands away from him. The tiny baby’s kicks were no match for the Mandalorian and the tickle fight continued for a few more moments before Din stopped. By now, both father and son were warm from laughter. 

Stroking his son’s ear, Din asked, “Are you ready to go to the playground now?” The child babbled and lifted his arms up to be carried. Din lifted him out of his bassinet and grabbed his mythosaur toy as well. 

The walk back to the playground didn’t take long, but the child was still squirming with excitement in Din’s arms. Even letting him play with his mythosaur a bit didn’t stop his excitement. 

Once the playground came into view, the child got so squirmy that Din had to put him down. As fast as his little legs could carry him, the child ran over to the playground. Again, Din saw that it was fairly empty. As he looked around, Din didn’t see Ravin and his family anywhere but he figured they would be here soon enough. 

His son seemed to not notice the absence of his friend as he waddled his way back to the swing he was on yesterday. Once again, Din lifted him into the seat and handed over his mythosaur toy before Din began to push the swing. The child’s laughter warmed Din’s heart and he started to push him higher and higher. At one point, Din had to grab the chains of the swings to slow it down because he was sure that the child was going so high he was going to flip around the whole swing. The child didn’t notice his father’s concern and clearly enjoyed the increased height. 

When the child was at the highest point on the swing, his mythosaur accidentally fell from his grasp. Din quickly pulled the swing to a stop and reached down in the dirt to return the toy to his son. Hands outstretched and whimpering, the child snuggled deeply into his briefly-lost toy once his father placed it in his arms. 

After dropping his precious toy, the child decided that he was done with the swing and wanted to play with something else. The child walked around looking for something to play with before turning around and running at his father. Kneeling down to one knee, Din caught him and balanced him on his bent knee. The child withdrew one arm from around his mythosaur to throw his arm up in the air with an “ah!”. 

Understanding what the child wanted, Din asked, “Do you want me to throw you up in the air?” The child nodded quickly and bounced on his father’s knee. 

“If I throw you, you have to leave the mythosaur on the ground,” Din spoke. In any other circumstance, the child would never part with his toy, but he easily discarded it to the side for a chance to play with his father. Din grabbed the baby under his arms and gently tossed him about a foot in the air then caught him again. The child giggled and cooed as he was tossed up. If this playground had taught Din anything, it was that his child liked heights. 

Before Din could throw him up again, the child wiggled out of Din’s grip and ran away. Din began to follow after him, but then the child ran back at him. Again, Din scooped him up and tossed him in the air. 

The two repeated the process of son running away from father, running back to father, then being scooped up and tossed in the air by father. Din began to toss him higher and higher despite his anxiety about it causing injury to the child. He was sure he would catch him every time and he never wanted his son’s laughter to stop, but the anxiety was still there. 

At one point, the child ran farther away than he had the previous times. He had a determined look on his face as if this time was going to be the fastest he had ever run. He sprinted for a few seconds before his foot got caught on a rock and he tripped. Din felt as if he was watching it all unfold in slow motion as his son extended his hands to catch himself, but still fell hard and skidded across the hard dirt. Din’s heart instantly stopped and he dashed forward to his son’s side. 

Din was at his son’s side in seconds, but the child had not yet moved from his spot on the ground. Quickly lifting him up, Din could see blood and dirt smeared across his son’s palms and tears welling in his eyes. A moment later, the child’s piercing cries began to ring out across the playground. The sound was like a knife to Din's heart as he quickly lifted the child to his chest and bolted back to the Razor Crest.

With his wailing son leaning against his shoulder, Din was sure that he had never run as quickly in his life as he did in that moment. Din cursed himself, thinking that he should have kept the baby closer, should have checked the ground for anything he would trip over before letting him run around, should have been there to catch him when he fell. He was supposed to be there to protect him with his life, but he couldn’t even prevent him from falling. With every pain-filled cry the child bawled, the knife in Din’s heart twisted again and again.

As his son bawled louder and louder, Din came to the sudden realization that he had been so focused on getting his son back to the Razor Crest that he had forgotten his son’s cherished mythosaur toy. Knowing that it might help calm his son’s cries, Din quickly made his way back to the playground, scooped up the toy, and kept it in his son’s vision as he began running to the ship again. Contrary to Din’s thoughts, the toy did nothing to stop his son’s pain-induced sobs. 

Din made it back to the Razor Crest panting and instantly made his way into the refresher. Setting his son down for a moment, Din removed his gloves and washed his hands before returning his attention to his little boy. The child, still wailing, held his hands palm-side up as if begging his father to help him. Leaving the mythosaur in the corner as an added comfort for his son, Din brought the child over to the sink and began to run his hands under a stream of water to gently remove the dirt and blood from his son’s hands. The child cried harder at the sensation, but Din calmed him with a quiet, “I have to get you cleaned up, little one. I promise this is going to make you feel better.”

Once his hands were cleaned of dirt and blood, Din saw that there were two large, circular cuts at the bases of his palms near his thumbs. They weren’t bleeding anymore, but Din could tell they were painful. Still, Din knew the most painful part would be cleaning the areas with soap. Din wanted to get his child back to normal as soon as possible, so he got a small amount of soap on his fingertips and began to slowly rub it against the child’s hands. His son tried to pull his hands away, but Din kept a firm yet gentle grip on his wrists. He didn’t want to hurt him by cleaning him up, but he also knew that he needed to clean his son quickly to prevent any infection.

After Din was finished flushing the cuts with soap and water, he applied some bacta to the cuts and wrapped them both in a bandage. By now, the child’s cries had dwindled down to whimpers and sniffles. Wetting a washcloth, Din ran it across the child’s face to clean up the remnants of tears and snot on his face. The child’s normally bright, beautiful brown eyes were still watering and irritated from crying. His whole face was flushed from his screaming wails and the skin around his eyes was red and throbbing. 

The child began to hiccup his cries, but it seemed that the worst of his crying was over and he was beginning to calm down. Din figured his son was likely dehydrated from crying so much, so he filled up a cup with cold water and held it to his son’s mouth so he could take several sips. 

With the water all gone, Din carefully lifted his son to his chest to start rubbing his back and make soft shushing noises. In a matter of minutes, the last of the child’s hiccups and sniffles were gone and he was content in his father’s arms. 

Still, guilt for his son’s injury tugged at Din’s heart. Part of him was saying that it was normal for kids to get injured and he shouldn’t be making such a big deal about it and the other part of him was blaming himself for not being close enough to prevent his son’s injury. 

With these thoughts in mind, Din began to spill his heart to his son, “I shouldn’t have let you get hurt, my boy. I know that I tell you that I’m going to protect and care for you all the time, but today I failed. I’m going to do better next time. I know I can’t prevent you from getting hurt, but I promise that I’ll always patch you up and stay at your side until you’re smiling. You are the most important thing in my life and I will do anything to make you happy.” 

When Din’s son looked up at him with admiration and love in his eyes and a smile on his face, Din knew that all would be well.


End file.
